User talk:TheZobe
Admin Hey Zobe. can be an admin on this website. You can check out my td wiki at totaldramaisland.wikia.com/User:Aimers. I think I will be able to help out here for you. Aimers Luv Hey, im glad you made a wiki for this cause I luv TDC! -- CS2000 Talk to me any time :D 12:55, August 30, 2010 (UTC) That's fine, just adding some of the basic things to the wiki :) -- CS2000 Talk to me any time :D 15:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Zobe, can I have adminship? I'm working really hard on the wiki, even added a plot to Induction Day. :o --mtdm doz knot no 15:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I have a question. Is TDC still a cartoon with the voices and stuff, or is it just the comic now?Kirbykirbyfurby17 18:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Zobe! This Wiki is going to be awesome, it's already doing well after the first couple of days. I'll try to help it as much as possible. The Cartoon 18:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I love the new team setups and I see you've added a new character. I'll keep making edits on this wiki when I can :)Kirbykirbyfurby17 18:36, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool Cool wiki. Im glad to help out with anything here! Anything i can start on? TDA15 is cool 18:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Zobe, two things: #On , it says only TT66 is an admin, only TT66 is a b-crat, and no RBs. #Is the TDB logo done yet? ^.^ I'm not rushing you, just anxious. --mtdm doz knot no 18:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Zobe? ^^above^^ --mtdm doz knot no 20:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, TT's the only one with power. XD And dude, take as much time as you need. :) And lastly, I think you regret that you were about to cancel TDC. XD You have wiki and everything! --mtdm doz knot no 20:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) 'Permission' Hey Zobe I was wondering if I could get your permission to use your TDC pics like character pictures and backgrounds for some fan art.I really love Total Drama College your doing a great job with it!.TDASUPERFAN12 (talk) 02:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for your permission and of course I will give you credit for your gret artwork!TDASUPERFAN12 (talk) 05:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I was wondering if I could base off of Shane one of my characters, could I?You know you wanna... ...click here! 22:19, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Sure! I'll give the credit! Thanks!You know you wanna... ...click here! 15:57, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Two requests Hey, I was wondering if you could upload a new copy of the drills team image as Shane is blacked out on the original one, also I was wondering if you could make a cast picture like idle or just all of them posing so we can have a Total Drama College pic for the TDC article. If you could do that anytime soon that would be great :) -- CS2000 Talk to me any time :D 07:09, August 31, 2010 (UTC) hey zobe tdifan24 got ban. sam told me why to. TT66 Hey Zobe, coould you un-protect Induction Day and Fanart down to autoconfirmed users? IDK why, but Dakota protected them. :| --mtdm doz knot no 11:57, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thankz yous. :3 --mtdm doz knot no 12:15, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Codysierra231 TDC I Love your creation of Total Drama College, All the characters are good! The Characters design and the history are perfect! hey shouldn't there be a page for the bus--'Ken Eleven!' 16:37, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Zobe. I was just wondering, do you have the original Total Drama College comics uploaded somewhere? If so, can you give me the link, please? ~ CD-TDA talk | | read 20:21, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hello Zobe, if I may ask your premission, I would be delighted to make an elimination table for TDC. XxPinkyPandaxx 18:33, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, first to finish...ah think? :P k, just coming now :) -- CS2000 Talk to me any time :D 21:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Question Is there going to be a second TDC? Turbofrog 04:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Can I give you a few ideas? Turbofrog 04:10, September 5, 2010 (UTC) How about Total Drama Genetically Altered? The 15 original students meet the 15 new ones. Then comes the incident. The science room starts to collapse together, and the 15 newbies turn into mutant animals. Turbofrog 04:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Could you please tell me what you think and if you might use it tomorrow? Turbofrog 09:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Me Hey I made This of me from Mody,s Design Hello, may I use a Crissie edit for IRC Camps? Tdi Hi 19:56, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Ok, here it is.... Tdi Hi 20:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) contest how are we suspose to send in our entries, let me know plz thx Here's my entry for the contest. It's Jordan and Hannah (my two favourite characters) as the final two: Zobe can you come to the IRC Tdifan24 Ok then I`ll do it later around 8:00 PM EST becuase I`m at my dad`s. I just wanted to talk about if you agreed to send me to regular users Tdifan24 Um... Zobe, Tdifan24 has the 'b word' on his page. It's under character rankings for Charlotte. --mtdm doz knot no 16:58, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Hi Zobe. Why can`t I be a rollbacker anymore. I thought I was helping this wiki Tdifan24 Hey Zobe, i would really like to Blank all the poses while the ones that differ for my blank project, can i do that?--'Ken Eleven!' 01:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) I think I should be admin since I'm familiar to this editing. I can start editing more often since I'm here almost everyday looking for new stuff. If you don't accept me, it's your choice and reason. I won't be mad. tdarocks talks 22:18, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks so much! :D --'Tdifan1234 : Your Friendly Neighborhood ' 00:38, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Thanks, man! Goldenshane 00:39, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for making me admin. I'll do my best. :) The Cartoon 01:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey man! #The Cartoon, Goldenshane, and Tdifan1234 are our new admins I hear. Well, they haven't been promoted yet. Go to , and type in their user names and mark them as admins. #We need more rollbacks, and less admins. We have 3 RBs, and about 10 admins. #We need some admins to be b-crats. I recommend Sprinklemist, Goldenshane, and Tdifan1234. #Is the TDB logo done? =S 'Sup! --mtdm doz knot no 01:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Zobe? ^^ --mtdm doz knot no 13:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Fanart Can you post this up in fanart its's me in TDC form User:Dylan7205 CHARACTER REQUEST HEY THEZOBE I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD TAKE A CHARACTER REQUEST FOR ME BECAUSE I AM LIKE YOU BIGGEST FAN. CONTACT ME ON MY PAGE AND WE WILL TALK F IT WILL WORK OR IF YOU CAN'T DO IT THANX, SOUNDPROOF Sorry I haven't been on too much, you know the reason. >_> Here's that Dave you requested a while ago, though. o_O I think the moldy sandwich under his boob was a nice touch. 8D (this isn't my contest entry, BTW) SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 22:18, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Question Question, what software did you use to create the entire comic? Fanart I made two pics for fanart here they are User:Dylan7205 Just Wondering... Are you using the same elimination order that you revealed on the TDWIKI "Sorry" page? Jaxswim 00:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC Hey, whats your IRC channel? I need to talk to you and I dont have MSN on my other computer. Thanks. Jason Talk To Me! 02:44, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Just Wondering Yeah, Zobe, could you do a favor for me? Turbofrog 04:34, September 12, 2010 (UTC) And I got the perfect title for a Food subject episode: Be A-Fridge, Be Very A-Fridge. Turbofrog 21:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Could you illistrate my story, Total Drama World Tour All Over Again. Turbofrog 21:05, September 12, 2010 (UTC) That's Okay. Turbofrog 21:53, September 12, 2010 (UTC) 'Permission' Hey Zobe I have another question for you. Can I use your backgrounds of The College, C.C.C, and others for my fan-fictions because it's also based on school subjects? I would really appreciate it, but if you can't I totally understand.TDASUPERFAN12 (talk) 19:48, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Here's my contest entry, finally. I hope you're feeling better soon, if you aren't already. SprinklemistCyan is the new green. 03:13, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hiya Zobey. I wanted to check in and see if your ok. Are you ok Zobey. Get well soo, ok. (Gives Zobey a cookie) Tdifan24 TDR Le-a needed Listen i know you're busy with college, job, and all the stuff you said in your blog, but we need a drawing of Le-a. Not sure if we didnt already have one, but theyre saying we need a drawing. If you could put together a drawing of Le-a and post it on my talk page thatd be great, thanks. And sorry if this is adding onto a bigger pile of work (which it probably is, i have a sibling in college and she never has freetime). Thanks again. TDA15 is cool 16:04, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama College translate to Brazillian Hello TheZobe, I wanted to mention that TDC is the best thing I've ever read in my life. So I decided to translate into Portuguese of Brazil and wish you add me on MSN (if you have) and we can talk (when Time Schedules for our countries do not get in the way) about it. And was wondering how you had this wonderful idea of doing a fic in comic book format. Even more, Matheus Tito sends direct peace from Brazil! Zobey!! You is back!! I've got a few questions about your hiatus, but first, glad you're okay! :D #Did the five cut TDC characters get cut back in? #The contest deadline was due last month. When're you declaring a winner? #Do you remember my request? :s Welcome back, Zobester! :D --mtdm doz knot no 00:14, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and do you mind unlocking Total Drama College Wiki:Staff so I can fix it. c: Plus, should featureds be deleted, b/c they died, and well do it, when TDC has more chapters? --mtdm doz knot no 00:23, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Yay, I love them! :D The request was: A cartoonish-brain (in Zoe style :p) logo that says straight-ly "Total" on the first line, "Drama" on the second, "Brains" on the third. (I forget, do the TD logos have capital letters? If so, make the words capital.) You can make the color of the brain, brain color. Words, uhh...whatever fits. :) I'll get working on the staff page later. c: --mtdm doz knot no 01:13, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Can you message me every time you make a new page of TDC? My name is Spacebuddies123, but you can call me Space. I really love the TDC comic! It's way better than TDI! Team Blaineley! Blainerific is her name, dishing dirt is her game! 22:49, November 26, 2010 (UTC)